Remorse
by Celestia Horlenden
Summary: Cao Cao; Yuan Shao―Cao Cao pernah menganggapnya sebagai seorang teman, sedang Yuan Shao tidak akan menganggapnya sebagai seorang teman lagi.


**Remorse**

Cao Cao; Yuan Shao―Cao cao pernah menganggapnya sebagai seorang teman sedang Yuan Shao tidak akan menganggapnya sebagai seorang teman lagi.

**D**ynasty **W**arriors ;; **K**oei

**R**emorse ;; **C**elestia **H**orlenden

* * *

;

Cao Cao pernah menganggapnya sebagai seorang teman.

Tapi itu dahulu, ketika Kekaisaran Dinasti Han belum berada pada masa kekacauan―ketika segalanya masih damai dan sejahtera. Ketika mereka masih menjadi seorang teman.

Cao Cao ingat betul momen masa kecilnya bersama Yuan Shao; dan ia masih belum lupa bahwa Yuan Shao adalah rival sejatinya sedari mereka kenal satu sama lain. Dari perihal pendidikan, ilmu bela diri, serta harga diri. Keduanya akan terus bersaing hingga menjadi paling unggul. Bahkan hingga detik ini, keduanya memiliki sifat arogan yang cukup tinggi hingga mereka berdua serta pasukan masing-masing berakhir di Guandu.

Yuan Shao boleh jadi tidak memprediksi bahwa hal ini akan terjadi, namun Cao Cao sudah mengetahuinya sejak mereka mulai menjadi rival di ibukota Luoyang berpuluh tahun silam. Maka tak heran, jika Cao Cao sudah mempersiapkan pertempuran ini dari jauh hari. Ditambah lagi, strategi-strategi yang ditawarkan oleh ahli strategi handal miliknya membuat pertempuran di Guandu ini sudah cukup matang bagi pasukan Cao Cao. Walaupun pada faktanya, Cao Cao hanya sanggup membawa 40.000 orang prajurit, sedangkan Yuan Shao sanggup membawa 110.000 orang prajurit. Dalam aspek ini, Yuan Shao merasa lebih unggul dari rivalnya. Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika mendengar Cao Cao membawa pasukan dengan jumlah sedikit yang notabenenya sangat tidak sebanding dengan jumlah pasukan miliknya. Ia mencibir Cao Cao hanya karena jumlah pasukan yang dimiliknya sangat sedikit.

Namun Cao Cao hanya terkekeh―ketika tahu bahwa rivalnya itu tidak mempersiapkan strategi secara matang. Cao Cao tahu, ia akan melahap habis pasukan yang dibawa Yuan Shao dengan susah payah. "Benchu memang tidak pernah belajar dari kesalahannya! Ia pasti sedang menertawakanku hanya karena nominal jumlah pasukan. Temanku yang satu itu masih saja bodoh." Cao Cao menengguk anggurnya, sementara tamu-tamu perjamuan (yang dihadiri ahli strategi dan jendral-jendralnya) menertawai Yuan Shao.

Seorang ahli strategi muda mengangkat cangkir anggurnya. Tamu-tamu perjamuan reflek menatap ke arahnya sebelum lelaki itu bicara. "Besok kita akan tunjukkan siapa yang lebih unggul dalam permainan. Hidup Tuan Cao Cao!" ia berseru, kemudian menenggak anggurnya yang masih penuh. Lalu, para tamu undangan ikut berseru, bersorak ria dalam atmosfir kemenangan―walau mereka belum tau apa yang akan terjadi esok. Tapi biarlah orang-orang itu tenggelam dalam euforia menyenangkan, sementara esok harus menghadapi pertempuran lagi.

"Guo Jia. Dia memang tahu bagaimana menyenangkan hatiku!" Cao Cao menenggak habis anggur terakhirnya sembari menikmati semangat prajurit-prajuritnya sebelum pergi ke medan perang besok.

;

* * *

;

Seharusnya Yuan Shao berpikir ulang perihal bertempur di Guandu melawan rivalnya. Namun sayang, sifat arogannya memaksa dirinya untuk memerangi sang rival―walaupun sekiranya persiapan yang dilakukan belum terlalu matang. Tadinya ia menyangka pertempuran akan berjalan layaknya pertempuran biasa, tapi nyatanya: tidak.

Terik matahari tidak melunturkan semangat kedua pasukan yang kini menunggu aba-aba dari pemimpin masing-masing. Di tanah gersang itu, Cao Cao malah menawarkan agar Yuan Shao duduk manis sambil berbincang dengannya di tengah-tengah kedua pasukan. Tentu saja, hal itu membuat Yuan Shao kebingungan, tapi ia tetap menerima tawaran Cao-Cao, rival sejatinya.

Tidak perlu waktu yang lama untuk Cao Cao, ia langsung menawarkan teman sekaligus rivalnya minuman segar yang dibawakan oleh dayang-dayang milik Cao Cao. Yuan Shao lantas makin bingung. Namun sebelum Yuan Shao bertanya, Cao-Cao memotongnya dan berbicara soal masa-masa kecil mereka dahulu.

"Ah, Benchu teman kecilku! Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku tak menyangka kita bisa berakhir di sini. Bayangkan, Benchu, dahulu kita adalah teman yang begitu akrab! Ah, aku masih ingat ketika kita belajar bersama-sama. Tapi kita sekarang apa? Masihkah kau menganggapku teman?" Cao Cao mengelus-elus jenggotnya, seraya meraih cangkir teh hijaunya. "Mari, mari, temanku, minum tehnya dahulu, baru kita berbincang kembali. Aku sudah susah payah membawa dayang-dayangku kemari, hanya untukmu."

Yuan Shao meraih cangkir berisi teh hijau dari meja di depannya; ia ingin meminumnya namun merasa ragu. Bagaimana kalau tehnya diberi racun? Bisa saja 'kan Cao Cao memiliki strategi seperti itu.

Cao Cao terkekeh, ia meletakkan kembali cangkir ke meja di hadapannya. "Jangan sungkan begitu. Ayolah, Benchu, masa aku tega meracunimu? Kalau aku melakukan itu dalam pertempuran, harga diriku sudah jatuh duluan! Hahaha!"

"Aku tidak begitu haus. Kau jelaskan saja apa maksud semua ini, Mengde." Yuan Shao buru-buru meletakkan kembali cangkirnya hingga hampir tumpah. Ia meminta penjelasan dengan nada dingin kepada Cao Cao. "Kita sedang dalam pertempuran. Kau melawan aku, Cao Mengde."

Kali ini, Cao Cao benar-benar tertawa geli. Ia sudah menahan tawanya sejak tadi karena melihat tingkah temannya itu yang sangat tergesa-gesa. Cao Cao menjelaskan setelah ia selesai tertawa. "Begini, Benchu, aku hanya ingin menggelar perjamuan untukmu. Kita kan sudah lama tidak menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, Yuan Shao. Tapi aku kecewa, malah diperlakukan begini olehmu."

"Poinnya, Cao Mengde, poinnya." Lanjut Yuan Shao dengan tidak sabaran.

"Tidak sabaran seperti biasa, kau memang keras kepala." Kali ini nada Cao Cao mulai serius. Ia tidak menanggapinya dengan main-main. "Kau memang bodoh, Benchu. Sifat aroganmu itu tidak pernah membuatmu mengintropeksi dirimu sendiri. Selama ini aku sudah menyadari bahwa jalan kita akan berbeda. Dan kali ini, perbedaan itu mengantarkan kita dalam pertempuran di Guandu,"

"namun, Benchu, sadarkah engkau telah jatuh ke perangkapku? Lihatlah, matahari semakin terik dan tepat di tengah. Kau mengulur-ulur waktumu, Yuan Shao! Kau pikir jumlah prajuritmu itu dapat mengalahkanku dengan begitu saja? Lalu apa guna mempunyai ahli strategi? HAHAHA!"

Yuan Shao terkesiap. Ia buru-buru meninggalkan meja perjamuan dan Cao Cao yang tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak―menertawai kebodohan serta kecerobohan yang dibuat oleh dirinya. Tapi sudah terlambat; Yuan Shao membuang-buang waktunya cukup lama sampai ia tidak sadar bahwa Cao Cao sedang melancarkan strateginya ketika mereka sedang berbincang.

Hari yang terik itu menemani ratusan ribu langkah prajurit di atas tanah gersang yang membunuh satu sama lain. Rumput dan ilalang menjadi saksi bisu pertumpahan darah di Guandu―serta saksi dari kebodohan seorang Yuan Shao dan kecerdikan Cao Cao.

Salahkan saja Yuan Shao―dia memang bodoh sampai membiarkan pertempuran ini terjadi. Salahkan saja Cao Cao―yang membuat harga dirinya diinjak-injak bersamaan dengan kekalahan pasukannya di pertempuran ini.

"Cao Cao... kau memang penipu brengsek!" Yuan Shao berteriak dari kudanya di kejauhan. Ia meloloskan diri dari pertempuran maut yang melayangkan 70.000 jiwa dari pasukan miliknya. Dan dengan sisa-sia prajurit yang ada, Yuan Shao mundur dari medan pertempuran dengan luka-luka serta dendam yang lama terpendam.

Hari itu, Yuan Shao tidak akan menganggapnya sebagai seorang teman lagi.

;

* * *

**endnote.** cerita berdasarkan pertempuran di Guandu dan terinspirasi dari drama Tiongkok, "_Three Kingdoms_"


End file.
